The Cave Affair Raid
by percyp
Summary: This is chapter 6 to my earlier entry. Sorry for the confusion. only way I could post my finished chapter.


Chapter 6

Captain Dietrich finished the last of the reports that needed to be sent Sidi Abdu. He'd saved the report on Gruber for last. Bauer's and Michaela's statements will be added before sending the reports out. Standing to stretch, he turned to look out his window, all was quiet, the café was dark, and no lights on upstairs. A glance at the clock told him that it would be best if he went and got some sleep.

* * *

Michaela opened her eye's to a pounding head and a achy body. What happened? After giving Gruber a push, everything was fuzzy.

Marie poked her head in the door, "Ah, chèrie, you are awake. How do you feel?"

"Marie, my mind is fuzzy, what happened yesterday with Gruber? Did he really attack me?"

"Oui, do not worry, nothing bad happened to you. The Captain assured me that you'll be okay."

"The Captain?" Michaela had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oui, the new commander of this town. From the way he was talking to you, it looked as if he knew you." Marie stood with her arms crossed, waiting for Michaela to give her an explanation.

"The night before I came home, I was stranded in a cave, when a German Captain showed up to seek shelter. We talked, just to get to know one another, when Jack and his friends showed up." She glanced at Marie, "I don't know if this is the same one or not. Did he give you his name?"

"No, he did not but do not worry about it now. You go take a bath, get dressed, then come down to eat breakfast." Marie gave her a hug, then hurried out the door.

* * *

Troy snapped awake, sensing that someone was close by. "Moffitt, what the hell?"

"Sorry Troy, I need to talk to you. I have some questions that need answers." Jack walked around. "Sam, did you know Michaela before?"

Troy sat up and ran his hand through his hair. _Time to get it ou_t. With a deep sigh,, "Yes. I met her in Cairo, when she was working at the museum. We went out on a few dates, it ended when I became a prisoner of war."

Jack sat on the cot next to Troy's. "That explains some of the strangeness I been feeling between the two of you. Was it serious, did you...umm...sleep with her?"

Troy stood, "Jack, I won't lie to you, I consider you a good friend. We did, but there was no sex."

Moffitt gave Troy a perplex look, and Sam continued.

"I thought...she thought...but it didn't happen, we ended up talking and fell asleep on her couch in each others arms. That was it. We woke, I had to go or be AWOL. I kissed her goodbye. I was taken as a prisoner of war that very day, after I escaped, I went looking for her. They told me at the museum that she left and didn't know when she would be back."

"Well now, that explains it," Jack placed his head in his hands. "What about in the cave, how can you explain her behavior?"

'I can't, wonder if it has something to do with Major Andrews. Both of them gave each other _looks_ before we left. I don't know, she wasn't talking very much when we returned." He touched his pocket and felt the cards he placed there.

Jack stood up, "I need a cup of tea."

Troy followed Jack over to the table and sat down next to the crate. Lighting a cigarette, he frowned, "but what has that to do with Dietrich? She was chummy with him."

"Troy didn't you say that the Allies wanted her before the Germans did? Maybe that's it, the major wants her to find out why and work with them for information."

Troy stood up and hit the crate with his fist. "Damn it Moffitt, she's no spy, not trained to get in and out like us. What the hell are they thinking? I think we better get into town and check on her."

Moffitt went to the crate that had clothing in it, "German or Arab?" Holding up a uniform for Troy to look at.

"The Arab. At least it's cleaner than the last one I wore." Troy took hold of the robe Moffitt was holding out.

* * *

"Korpal, guten morgen I need your statement from yesterday with Lt. Gruber and Fräulein Mercer." Dietrich was looking through the papers on his desk.

"I thought you would, sir. Here it is." Bauer handed the Captain his statement.

"Danke, now would go and ask how the Fräulein is doing this morning and if she can meet with me?"

"Yes, sir," Bauer snapped to attention, saluted, then left the office.

Dietrich lit a cigarette, then leaned back in his chair. Thinking over the plans of the day, he had to somehow meet up with his allied contact. Pulling his three cards out of the top of his boot, he began to pray that no one close to him found out. Everything fell into place, perfectly, how that happened only God knows.

Hans thought back to when he decided that the only way to free Germany from the Nazi's, was to work for the Allies. Yes, it did bother him that most Germans would consider him a traitor. Shaking his head, he could not fathom how he got here. It had to be chance, that his Superior's felt he needed a break from running scout columns and losing most of them to the Rat Patrol. Then running into the girl in that cave. Yes, working with her just might take some of-as they would say in the American cinema 'the heat off'. A knock on the door brought his to his feet, "Ja, come in"

"Sir, Madame Duvoe said she would sent the Fräulein over after she eats her morning meal." Bauer then handed a tray of coffee and food to his Captain. "This is compliments of Madame Duvoe, Sir."

"Danke, Korpal. This looks better than what the cook brought in earlier." Hans waved a hand over the uneaten tray that was left on his table. "Please remove this, find a stray dog to feed it to so the cook feel slighted that I did not eat his offering."

Nodding, Bauer picked up the tray and left the office. Sitting back down at his desk, Hans took a bite of the sweet roll on the plate. It didn't take long before it was gone. He felt like a boy again, when he would snatch one of his grandmothers sweet rolls and a smile came over his face.

* * *

Michaela was enjoying that same feeling. It had been a long time since she had tasted anything this good. What was the reason, Marie used her sugar rations for this? Watching the older woman across the table, she noticed that Marie seemed happier today. "Marie, is everything okay? I can't help but notice that you are happier?"

"Oh, chèrie, everything is good. Somehow I feel safer with the new commander." Marie got up from her chair and placed another roll on Michaela's plate. "Just eat, those awful Germans are gone. I would never have said this before, but there are some good Germans." Marie stroke the back of Michaela's head and left the kitchen.

Michaela shook her head as Marie left and continue to eat her roll. Once done she rose from the table and took her dishes over the sink and rinsed them off. Well I better get over the commanders office and get this over. Taking her knapsack, she headed out the door and across the street to his office. Korpal Bauer was sitting as his desk in the entryway.

"Morgen, Fräulein. I will tell the Captain you are here." It wasn't a minute the Korpal came back out with a tray and showed her into the office.

* * *

"Good morning Fräulein. Did you sleep well last night?" Dietrich stood up and held a chair for Michaela to sit on.

The words stuck in her throat and she felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Hauptmann Dietrich you're the new commander here?" Michaela sat on the chair and managed to close her mouth.

"I am. You did not recognize me from last night?" He looked at her face, taking in the surprise in her eyes, he could lose himself in them if he was no careful.

"You were there? Marie said a Captain was there. How much trouble am I in?" Michaela grab hold of the arms on the chair, her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Ja, I was. I saw everything and so did Bauer. It was an accident, Gruber tripped on your legs as he stumbled back, then fell backwards over the edge of the roof wall. Are you able to give me a statement?" He sat down behind his desk and pick up his pencil.

Michaela nodded her head. She told him everything that she remembered from the earlier days events. Tears were beginning to slide out the corners of her eyes as she finished. She watched as the Captain wrote down all that she said. When done he asked her to read it, then sign it if all was correct. Nodding her head that is was, she signed her name, in German, the first in six years.

"Thank-you, I know this was hard for you. I have several statements from other soldiers, who heard Gruber make comments about what he wanted of you." Standing up and walking around the desk, he took hold of Michaela's hand. "There is no need to worry. I would like to visit with you more, I have a meeting in a few minutes. Might I invite you for supper tonight?"

"Yes, I would like that. What time?" She stood, relief showed in her face, her eyes now had a sparkle in them.

"I will send Bauer over later with a note, if that meets your approval?"

She nodded her head in agreement and let him escort her to the door.

* * *

Troy and Moffitt felt lucky. They were able to get in the front gate by following a goat-herd. They made their way to the café. There were a couple of men in the room, drinking coffee. Moffitt motion for Troy to sit at a table and went in search of Maurice. Returning to the table, he handed Troy a cup of coffee. "I will be back, Marie said he is down in the cellar."

Troy nodded and watched Moffitt walk away. Taking out his pack of cards, he began to play a game of solitaire, laying the three code cards along side his pile.

* * *

Dietrich entered the café, looking around, he scanned the tables finding the one he was looking for. Pretending to pick something up off the floor, he took his three cards out of his boot. Moving to the table, taking each one, placed it on top of its mate and then sat down.

Troy lifted his head and looked into the face of his enemy, Hauptmann Dietrich. A smile played on his lips, "King of hearts?"

Dietrich smiled also, "King of diamonds? You came alone?"

"No, Moffitt is down in the cellar. Where can we talk?" Troy swept the cards into one pile.

"Side of the building, there is a stairway, leads to the roof. Follow me after 5 minutes." Dietrich stood and walked out the door.


End file.
